The present invention generally relates to a form for printing information relating to mail handling for attachment to a mailpiece. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-part form including a mailing label, a tracking area and a detachable receipt card for non-domestic delivery of a mailpiece.
It is, of course, known to provide specialized postal processing and handling of particular mailpieces requiring delivery via Foreign Airmail. Such special services include the preparation of specialized customs/postal forms which certify that the sender of the mailpiece is complying with U.S. Customs requirements with regard to the mailing of the mailpiece.
Traditionally, PS Form 2976 has been used on those packages for Foreign Airmail which are substantially flat (i.e., envelopes and folders). Conversely, PS Form 2976-A has been used for larger, box-type packages. PS Form 2976 is a simple label which may be affixed directly to the outside of the appropriate mailpiece. On this form, the sender of the mailpiece must indicate the weight, value and description of the contents of the mailpiece. PS Form 2976, does not, however, require either a sender's signature or sender's declaration attesting to the contents of the mailpiece. Should the envelope or folder which is being mailed contain any merchandise or merchandise samples, the sender may be required to complete a separate Parcel Post Customs Declaration Form 2966-A which is then retained by the U.S. Postal Service.
PS Form 2976-A is a quadruplicate mailing form which incorporates a customs declaration. This form also requires that a signature be received from the addressee upon delivery of the mailpiece. Once imprinted with the necessary information, PS Form 2976-A is inserted into a see-through mailing envelope which is, in turn, affixed to the mailpiece for delivery.
However, due to recent changes in U.S. Postal regulations, if a package weighing 16 ounces or greater is to be sent via Foreign Airmail, the sender of the package must complete a sender's declaration. Accordingly, many envelopes an folders which previously only required the affixation of PS Form 2976 now also require that a separate Form 2966-A be completed (Customs Declaration).
Given the tremendous increase in the number of Foreign Airmail packages which now require the completion of both a mailing label and a Customs Declaration, there is an increased need for an improved multi-purpose Foreign Airmail mailing form which includes both a mailing label and a sender's declaration and which can be prepared in the most efficient way possible.